


Arrow Series Rewrite

by Dagenspear



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagenspear/pseuds/Dagenspear
Summary: In another version of the Arrow series, Oliver is jaded but not an outright killer. Laurel becomes the 2nd Black Canary after her mom and gets a canary cry in the particle accelerator explosion. And the show is structured differently.





	1. Year One

Same basically as season 1. Small differences though.

Wendy White, instead of Felicity, but only as recurring.

Keep Thea, but her name is Mia.

Introduce Roy via his addiction.

Keep Diggle, Tommy, Moira, Walter, and Quentin, but Quentin's name is Lawrence instead.

Laurel goes by Dinah.

Oliver isn’t a stone cold murderer.

But he has adapted a kill or be killed mindset. He’ll kill in battle or in active defense.

Sara's still in the show, but is instead named is Sandra Wu-San. She's Laurel's foster sister taken in by the Lances after her guardian and older sister was murdered when she was 5.

Oliver was on the boat with Sandra when it wrecked, but wasn’t dating Laurel at the time. He was just a playboy pain, like he was with all women at the time. Him, Tommy and Laurel were all friends and close when this happened. Maybe Oliver and Laurel had dated and broken up before he hooked up with Sandra, but that’s not necessarily needed.

In the mid-season finale after Oliver loses to the Dark Archer, Lawrence finds him unconscious and sees it's Oliver. He decides to not turn him in because of how dangerous the Dark Archer is and he thinks that the Hood is needed to defeat him.

Tommy still dies in the finale.


	2. Year Two

Oliver was trained by the LOA in his past. That’s the first big change. The LOA in present day are looking to punish Oliver for betraying them. It’s the anti killing vs killing concept. This isn’t a huge big battle at the end of the season concept. It’s very simplified. They’re killing people to turn the public against Green Arrow, now having been accepted by the public and given up killing or having begun to given up killing still due to Tommy's death. Oliver has to prove to the public that he’s changed. He’s not just automatically accepted.

Diggle’s brother was still murdered by HIVE. Though that’s not something Dig knows about, but Oliver discovers it and keeps it from Dig as a way to keep him from spiraling after being told by Lyla what happened to Diggle after Andy was murdered and how he fell apart to find revenge. Diggle’s arc is about him getting his old life back that he lost in his low points when he was out for revenge.

Laurel takes a more hard lined stance against crime in season 2, becoming an assistant DA. But she does struggle with alcoholism and addiction problems in the 1st half of the season due to Tommy's death. She does get help though in episode 8. And when she finds out about illegal activity connected to Sebastian Blood she looks into him by going to talk to his mom in Central City during the mid season finale, but she's told she'll have to wait for a proper appointment time, because she's in a mental health facility. As she's leaving, during the time when the particle accelerator explodes, it causes her to be hit by it as she's leaving the city, but not be effected by it as far as she knows. When she finally does get an appointment to talk to his mom, she's put in Brother Blood’s sights, so she’s framed to get her off of it, and she’s forced go after him on her own, going after punks for information and beating them up and getting herself nearly killed in the process. Then Dinah Drake finds out and tells her that she doesn’t want her to do this, that she doesn't want to lose another daughter, but Laurel insists on it and her mom agrees to it, but only if it’s done her way, and she takes Laurel to an old friend of hers, Ted Grant.

_In flashbacks to the 80's Dinah Drake became a crimefighter after her dad, a cop, was killed by the mob and gone after them, where she met Ted Grant A.K.A. Wildcat, a vigilante as well. They joined forces, but Dinah retired after getting married to Lawrence and having Laurel, her identity was discovered by a hitman and Laurel was nearly killed._

After Ted and Dinah help train Laurel, in the last several episodes, after gaining evidence to bring Blood down, Laurel, Ted and Dinah Drake are attacked by Brother Blood's cult members and Dinah Drake is killed, which triggers Laurel, in a fit of anger to let out her canary cry for the first time. In the end of the season Laurel is given a box of her mom's by Ted Grant that has her mom's leather jacket in it from when she was a vigilante.

Moira’s arc is about her trial and then regaining the love and acceptance of her children, which leads her to deciding that she wants to make amends for her actions by running for mayor against Sebastian Blood after finding out from Laurel about his corruption.

Mia's arc is about investigating the truth of her mom's secret. In the 2nd half of the season she discovers that Malcolm Merlyn is her bio dad. This devastates her and makes her question herself as a person of who she is if she comes from him. We see her start to regress as the last batch of episodes wraps up. Malcolm returns and manipulates her in her vulnerable state to come with him and he'll show her what she is.

Roy’s arc is about getting clean from his addiction and realizing that he wants to do more with his life, him struggling to accomplish that until Oliver asks for his help at end of the season.

_In the flashbacks Sandra is revealed to be alive aboard the amazo and Slade’s journey isn’t involved in a romance with Shado at all, but with the father/son relationship with his son, who is 19. Ivo can be kept, the whole experiment thing too. But Ivo isn't looking for a mirakuru, but a plant (the same one that helped Oliver recover from curare poisoning in s1). The plant is unique and allows for an enhancement of the body's immune system. Slade’s son would be used by Ivo to get him to do what Ivo wants. Oliver ends up getting Slade’s son killed or killing him himself in defense because he attacks Oliver after having been brainwashed by Ivo. Slade is experimented on by Ivo using the serum he’s crafted using the plant so that it enhances the body to peak condition. Slade tries to destroy Oliver, who kills him by putting an arrow in his eye, as the amazo sinks. Oliver and Sandra escaping on a raft just barely. Flashback cliffhanger is Oliver and Sandra being found by the LOA after the it sinks._

Present day cliffhanger is Slade being revealed to be alive and amassing power with the new Mayor, Sebastian Blood in Starling City.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
